


Bound

by 1lostone



Series: Push/Pull [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Christmas Porn!, D/s, Edgeplay, Err this fic has nothing to do with Christmas., Gift Fic, M/M, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sex Toys, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: Rick knows that Daryl will always keep him safe.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Daryl Dixon, Rickyl - Relationship
Series: Push/Pull [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580062
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66
Collections: Lost's Gift Fics, RWG SexHouse© Stories





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> Wheeeew! This is loosely related to my Push/Pull 'verse but you don't have to read either of those to get the gist. :)

“Just a little longer. Can you do that for me, Rick?”

Rick wanted to just nod an emphatic  _ yes _ , but knew that lying would go badly. Instead, he took stock of how exactly he was feeling and whether or not he  _ could _ go a little longer. Daryl’s voice was the same low hum it always was, and Rick could feel him standing somewhere behind him. The blindfold, along with Daryl’s damn near preternatural ability to walk on silent feet made it hard to say for sure, but Rick was fairly certain. 

Rick slowly let himself feel what Daryl had been doing to him, _ for  _ him. His feet were bare, and other than some light sensation play, Daryl hadn’t done too much with them. Neither of them found feet particularly erotic, but Daryl was nothing if not creative. Rick’s calves had some slight heat. Not enough to bruise, and Daryl hadn’t marked him, but the massage had been just rough enough to make the rest of the skin that Daryl  _ hadn’t _ been touching feel that much more empty. His thighs, well those were fair game. Daryl loved to bite him there, to kiss him with the whip. Here there were marks that wouldn’t fade with a hot bath, and Rick knew that he could take more. He had before. He would again. His ass was stinging. Rick imagined that it was a bright, cherry red from the steady spanking. Daryl never, ever let anything but his hands touch Rick there (Well okay. Also his mouth. And his cock. And a bevy of toys and plugs, but nothing that would leave a mark. Daryl was adamant about this point.) His cock? 

_ Mmmm.  _ Well, not yet. Rick was forever an optimist. 

Daryl hadn’t let him come, and he hadn’t let him use a cock ring. He’d made Rick tell him each time when he was close, and Rick had lost count of the number of times Daryl had edged him just to the very tipping point of bliss, then ripped him back. His cock was probably purple by now, angry and red and ready; so, so, ready to come. 

His back and chest were reddened and hot with more bite marks. Each one Rick had been directed to count, and when he cried out, Daryl would stop the pressure with his teeth. Once or twice he’d gone deep enough that Rick fervently hoped would scar him. Of all the things they’d done, Rick hadn’t quite gotten the guts to confess how much he wanted the marks Daryl gave him to be permanent 

His face wasn’t marked. They’d tried some slapping and things early on, but it hadn’t really done anything for either of them. Daryl didn’t gag him- they both enjoyed the sounds Rick made too much- the only other thing Rick had on him was the blindfold, and the only thing of interest there was the fact that it was soaked with his tears. 

Which was fine. They both loved it when he cried. 

Rick licked lips that were dry and chapped. Daryl stepped up behind him, kissing the nob of his shoulder, and Rick shivered at the simple touch. “I can. . . take more, Sir.” 

“Good, Rick. That’s very good.” 

Rick shivered again, feeling his cock twitch at the praise. Daryl  _ knew  _ that, the fucker, and Rick had absolutely no doubt that Daryl knew exactly what hearing the praise did to him. 

It surprised him that instead of pain, he felt Daryl’s mouth around him, his tongue and lips trailing fire over the thick, hard flesh of his cock. Rick moaned, cursing under his breath, then screaming a broken sounded “Fuuu-uuuuck!” when Daryl laughed lowly and started to suck. 

When his finger slid inside of him, tapping his prostate every time he sucked, Rick couldn’t help but writhe in place, unable to move with his hands stretched above him, handcuffed to the hook on the ceiling. Rick thought about it, he wanted it, he  _ craved _ the release of coming but he didn’t want to disappoint Daryl either. 

“Stuh--stop.M’close,” he gasped, shivering so hard that for a second he wasn’t sure if he hadn’t come or not despite Daryl pulling off with a  _ pop!  _ of sound. The smack on his ass made Rick moan again, gritting his teeth as he hissed out the belated “ _ Sir _ .” Rick’s shoulders dropped slightly. He knew better than that. 

Daryl was next to him in a second, his hands stroking his trembling sides, lips brushing lightly over the line of his jaw, his shoulder, his lips, murmured words of praise making Rick go from his low at his mistake to damn near invincible in seconds.

When Daryl slipped his hand back onto his ass nails scraping along the too-red skin, Rick moaned again, low and needy with anticipation. He felt the brush of the plug against the stinging cheeks of his ass, and instinctively bent over as best he could, pushing his ass towards the plug Daryl held in his hand. 

Well. 

Not that Rick  _ knew _ it was a plug. It could be a cucumber for all that Rick knew. But the feel of it was familiar enough. When Daryl made it vibrate against this stretched rim, Rick’s knees gave out, and for a moment his cuffed wrists were the only things bearing his weight. Daryl moved it away and Rick moaned, biting his lip. 

“Tell me.” Daryl’s whisper made Rick turn his face towards him, and Daryl obliged with a kiss, a bare press against his sensitive lips. 

“Yes, Sir. I can. . . I can take it.” 

“Mm, I know you can, babe. You’re being so perfect for me. Just a little longer, okay? A little more and I’ll let you come.” 

Rick nodded, licking his lips again. Daryl bumped the plastic water bottle against his lips, making sure he took a drink of the cool water. It tasted vaguely sweet, or else Rick was just terribly thirsty. 

Daryl gave him no time to process. In seconds after Rick had swallowed his last sip of water Rick felt the plug slide into his ass. Daryl moved slowly, and it wasn’t buzzing, so it was fairly easy, all things considered. Rick felt the brush of Daryl’s fingers against his stomach, and over his legs, and knew that the plug was fitted onto a little belt (it reminded him crazily of a garter belt) to keep it in place. Rick shifted and felt his cock bump against his stomach, leaving a wet trail of his precome against his skin. 

Positioned like this, the plug rested against his prostate. Rick could shift slightly, and he could definitely feel it pressing against him, but when Daryl usually milked the little gland, he did it relentlessly. This was. . . different. Rick  _ knew _ what was going to happen. His muscles trembled with exhaustion, but the anticipation of Daryl turning on the plug sent his adrenaline even higher.  Waiting for it to happen was almost as bad as it happening.  To Rick’s shock, he felt Daryl shift him back further so that his back was flush against the wall. It jarred the plug in a little deeper, and Rick shivered in place, tensing all his muscles so that he wouldn’t just come on the spot. 

No. No, he was better than this. Daryl said he was good, and he  _ would _ be good. 

Rick grit his teeth and felt himself slip a little into the white, calm space that he could only find at times like this: when Daryl had pushed him almost beyond what he could stand. Things were fuzzy. Oh he knew where he was, and who he was. He would know Daryl always, and he knew that he mustn't come, no matter what. But that edge seemed further off. Muted enough that he could keep going. . . could keep being good. 

Maybe that was why it was such a shock when he felt the hot, tight clamp of Daryl’s ass tighten around him. 

Whatever calmness he felt was ripped away. The shock of Daryl fucking himself down onto him caused Rick to thrust forward helplessly, straining his arms to keep his balance. Daryl was doing all the work, using the cuffs and Rick’s back against the wall for leverage. He felt the initial resistance as the head of his cock pushed through the tight, wet ring of muscle, then the slide as Daryl took all of him in one thrust. 

Rick had a heartbeat of pure sensation before he felt the plug start vibrating. Not fast as it was before, but a sharp, hard vibration, then a breath, then another, then a breath, like a slowed-down heartbeat. 

“Uhhhnnn, _ **fuck**_!” His voice was a high-pitched, strangled shout. He couldn’t move. Rick felt his sweaty back slide against the wall, but most of what was left of his brain was screaming at him _don’tcomedon’tcomedon’tcome_. 

Daryl moved, and Rick made a garbled sound that was supposed to be please, before he heard Daryl’s “Come on, come for me, Rick.’ and he was, felt the pull of the orgasm from his pelvis and rocket out of him as he tipped over into pure sensation. 

* * *

He came to much later. 

Daryl was holding him on the couch, kissing his face, his eyelids, his nose and his mouth. Rick was curled on his lap, and Daryl had been in the process of cleaning him up. There was a lotion that Daryl used on the welts, and some antibacterial on the bites, and Rick just floated, comfortable and loved, and more content than he could remember being. 

“Hey. You ready to go t’ the bed?” Daryl’s low voice seemed to come from far away, and Rick shook his head, burrowing into the other man’s chest. Daryl smiled, and moved slightly so that they were stretched out on the couch, Rick lying almost completely on top of Daryl, with his back to the back of the couch. 

Rick sighed, and made a low, satisfied sound when Daryl’s hand slid through his sweaty hair, down his neck, and over his back, then back up. He could feel the little stings and deeper sore spots throbbing, and each one was soothing with Daryl wrapped around him like this. 

“So good,” Daryl whispered, kissing his temple. 

Rick had the feeling that he’d said it more than once. Rick smiled and slipped off into sleep, blissfully content. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be only 800 words or so, but ah well. I hope you like your gift, bb. Merry (late) Christmas!💘


End file.
